


Black Coffee

by New_Cliche



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Coffee, Drabble, F/M, Memory Loss, Post-Episode: 2016 Xmas The Return of Doctor Mysterio, Post-Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Cliche/pseuds/New_Cliche
Summary: The Doctor reminisces as he finds himself in a strangely familiar coffee shop. Whouffaldi. Post Return of Doctor Mysterio. Drabble using the prompt "coffee".





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for girl-from-another-dimension on Tumblr. My own Tumblr name is abbzworld.
> 
> Also, I took a bit of creative license with this one as I don’t know what Clara’s favorite type of coffee is or what the Doctor’s favorite type of tea is. So you’ll just have to bear with me.

It had been about a week since the Harmony Shoal had been defeated and the Earth was safe, yet again.

During that time, Nardole had some business to attend to on another planet and so after he dropped him off, the Doctor decided to visit London.

Hoping that no other aliens decided to invade that day, he took a stroll around a city block; coming to a sudden stop when he saw he was in front of a coffee shop.

It was a quaint place, he decided. Not too big or too small and the smells coming from inside tempted him with good food and drinks.

Shrugging, he decided to enter the shop and maybe see if he could get something.

But as soon as he stepped through the doors, he frowned.

Not because of the way the shop was, with its modest decorations, homely scent and small crowd.

No, it was because of how strangely familiar this shop suddenly seemed to him.

As he looked over the tables and the overhead menu, he suddenly became light-headed as brief flashes of memories took over his mind.

He stumbled over to a corner booth and quickly sat down, hoping he hadn’t caused a scene.

Thankfully, no one had noticed and so he was able to gather his thoughts are they threatened to run wild.

As he looked at the menu, the words “Black Coffee” suddenly stuck out to him.

_“Come on, Doctor. What’s so bad about black coffee?”_

Startled, he looked around to try to find the source of the sudden voice, only to realize that he was having some sort of flashback.

_“Well, where to start? It tastes too strong, it looks disgusting and no amount of sugar, milk or cream can make it tolerable for me!”_

Suddenly hearing himself within this flashback, the Doctor frowned and tried to concentrate on the voices.

_“Wow, Doctor.”_

_“Well, it’s the truth!”_

_“In **your** opinion, maybe.”_

**_“And what’s that supposed to mean?”_** The Doctor said, realizing belatedly he’d said it out loud.

 _“It means that you think black coffee is gross, while I think it tastes just fine.”_ He could practically hear the smile in the woman’s voice.

 _“I still don’t understand how you can tolerate drinking that stuff.”_ And he can hear the scowl in his.

_“Our opinions are different, Doctor. That’s all. Let’s just agree to disagree.”_

He can hear himself sigh. _“Very well, Clara.”_

And just like that, the flashback is over.

As the Doctor becomes aware of his surroundings, he notices the tears forming in his eyes.

Hurriedly wiping them way, he sniffs and sighs before turning to look back at the menu.

Knowing he was going to regret this but not finding it in him to care at that moment, he goes and orders a black coffee instead of his usual herbal tea.

As he sits down with it, he hesitates before taking a sip.

As he expects, it’s absolutely disgusting and he grimaces as he swallows. But he continues, taking occasional sips as he thinks back to the woman that he forgot.

“Clara...” He whispers, taking another sip.

After he finishes the coffee and disposes of the cup, he sighs and walks out of the coffee shop; heading for his TARDIS.

As he walks, he sighs and thinks back to the fuzzy memories he has of the one called “Clara”.

He’s so unsure of what to think of her now. He’s forgotten how she talks, laughs, smiles and even what she looks like. But if there is one thing he _is_ certain of, it’s this:

No matter who comes into and out of his life...

Whether he ever remembers Clara...

Whether he’ll even _see_ her again...

No one can ever replace his Impossible Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Short I know, but it wasn’t meant to be a long story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and if you happen to know what Clara’s favorite type of coffee is and/or the Doctor’s favorite type of tea, just let me know. :)


End file.
